Oneshot sur une personne mystère
by ringo-chiii
Summary: Imaginez une âme qui s'est réincarnée... Résumé très court, et c'est à vous de deviner de qui je parle! Pas de couple dans cet OS


Voici un one-shot sur une personne mystХre...Ю vous de trouver!

La maladie l'avait emportИe.  
Loin.  
Loin de ceux qu'elle aimait.  
Et surtout de celui.  
Lui, qui l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle Иtait faible.  
Comme on cueille une fleur de cerisier sur le point de faner.  
Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre longtemps.  
Mais il a voulu lui donner la chance d'Йtre heureuse.  
Elle l'a ИtИ.  
Elle-mЙme a dИcrit Гa comme Иtant un rЙve.  
Mais elle s'est dИcrite comme un fardeau. Un fardeau dont il a fallu prendre soin jusqu'Ю son dernier souffle.

Une derniХre volontИ...

Les Бmes de Soul Society se rИincarnent parfois.  
C'est ainsi qu'en 1980, dans la trХs riche famille Wakaoji, Иtait nИe une petite fille. L'enfant ne pleurait jamais. N'utilisait jamais sa voix.  
Etait coupИe des autres.  
Et la naissance de sa petite soeur en 1985, n'avait rien arrangИ. Au contraire, la gamine ne voulait pas la connaНtre.  
Elle Иtait pour le reste de la famille une ИtrangХre vivant dans leur maison.  
Pourtant, Dieu seul sait si elle Иtait jolie.  
Brune comme l'ИbХne, aux yeux amИthiste, un visage fin et gracieux, un corps longiligne.  
Mais fermИe. Associable. Et les psychologues ne servaient Ю rien.  
La petite exprimait parfois quelques envies.  
Notemment entrer dans la prestigieuse Иcole Seika.  
Les parents ne lui refusХrent pas, Иvidemment.  
Elle y entra. Une Иcole dИdiИe aux arts.  
Martiaux, mais aussi gymnastique, patinage.  
Pourquoi une Иcole comme Гa?  
Pour utiliser son corps dans quelque chose d'utile. Se prouver qu'elle n'Иtait pas qu'un Gigai vide.  
Certes, une muette qui excellait dans tous les arts dИclanchait la jalousie d'autres ИlХves. Et elle restait toujours seule... Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui dИsirait s'approcher d'elle.

C'Иtait Hoshi. Sa soeur.  
Elle s'accrochait Ю elle comme une ventouse s'accroche Ю une fenЙtre.  
Elle lui parlait, tout le temps, tout le temps.  
Elle dИsirait que sa soeur lui parle.  
Elle espХrait Йtre la premiХre personne Ю qui elle parlerait.  
Ne jamais abandonner.

Mais Гa n'a pas suffit.

A la sortie de l'Иcole, un soir, oЫ un cours s'Иtait prolongИ, la jeune fille marchait dans la rue, la tЙte vide.  
Elle Иtait seule.  
Cherchant un but. Quelqu'un.  
Mais il n'y avait personne.  
Si, une ombre se dessinait au loin.  
Se rapprochait.  
A en juger par sa carrure, c'Иtait un homme.  
Brun.  
Aux cheveux longs.  
La jeune fille passa Ю cТtИ de lui.  
Il ne se retourna pas.  
Elle ne se retourna pas.  
Une seule phrase, de lui.

"Je t'attendrai."

Elle reviendra.  
Mais pas encore.  
C'Иtait trop tТt.  
Encore attendre.  
Profiter du monde rИel.  
Faire le tour de ce monde.  
DИcouvrir des tas de choses.  
Devenir plus forte.  
Pour revenir.

28 ans.  
Objectif atteint.  
29 dИcembre 2008.  
Elle attrapa la camИra.  
L'alluma.  
Elle avait tout le discours en tЙte.

"Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va Йtre difficile Ю croire.  
D'abord, vous allez Йtre surpris de m'entendre parler.  
Pardon.  
J'ai gБchИ une partie de votre vie.  
J'ai ИtИ un parasite chez vous.  
J'attendais de mШrir pour enfin partir.  
DИsolИe, je n'ai jamais tissИ de lien avec vous pour ne pas Йtre triste lorsque je devrai partir.  
C'est-Ю-dire maintenant.  
DИsolИe, mais je ne viens pas de ce monde.  
A l'heure qu'il est, vous dormez tous.  
Toute la ville de Karakura est endormie. Parce qu'une terrible bataille a commencИ.  
Je dois y participer.  
DИsolИe.  
Hoshi, tu as vraiment tout fait pour que je te considХre comme ma soeur.  
Mais j'essaye de na pas te mettre dans cette situation.  
Parce que Гa serait la seconde fois que j'abandonne ma soeur.  
Dans le monde d'oЫ je viens, il y a un homme que j'aime.  
Que j'espХre retrouver.  
Je vais partir Ю prИsent, et aider les gens que j'aime Ю mener Ю bien cette bataille.  
J'espХre que vous survivrez, pour pouvoir lire ce message.  
Merci de m'avoir ИlevИe, et d'avoir tout fait pour faire de moi une femme.  
Mais depuis ma naissance je me suis murИe dans un silence.  
Pour notre bien Ю tous.  
Merci."

"On peut y aller...zanpakuto"  
"Je te dirai mon nom tout Ю l'heure. D'abord, rendons-nous sur les lieux."

Et la jeune fille monta sur le toit de la plus haute tour de la ville.  
Regarda vers le bas.  
Ca ne l'effrayait pas.  
Elle sauta.  
Le temps de la chute, elle se repassa sa vie devant ses yeux.  
Un fardeau...partout oЫ elle passait, elle serait un fardeau?

Aizen allait porter un coup mortel Ю Byakuya.  
Un zanpakuto s'interposa entre celui du traitre et celui du noble.

"Pardon...je vous ai manquИ? Je suis lЮ, maintenant..."

/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\/*-*\

VOUS AVEZ TROUVE QUI C'ETAIT?!

Pardon...Гa a ИtИ un one-shot trХs sombre.  
Mais il fallait que je l'Иcrive, les circonstances d'un suicide sont souvent Гa: Je viens d'un autre monde, j'y retourne.  
Il fallait que je le mette en oeuvre.  
Encore une fois, c'est un one-shot dИdicassИ Ю Mari-flora.

Tu m'en donnes, des idИes, toi!  
Heureusement que Bleach est notre manga prИfИrИ Ю toutes les deux, hein?  
Maintenant que t'as battu cette salo** de tumeur, tu me promets de laisser un peu de com sur ma fanfic, STP^^'! Et de plus tenter de faire des bЙtises! C'Иtait la tumeur qui t'avait bouffИ le cerveau et te faisait faire n'importe quoi! Les maladies vous triturent parfois le cerveau, t'as passИ un calvaire, mais tu savais que derriХre la salle d'opИration, tout le monde Иtait avec toi!  
Gros bisous Ю toi, Mari-flo!  
(Bon, tu me laisses un com, oui ou non?!!!!!)


End file.
